


Getting Closer Than He Ever Thought He Might

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cheesy, Cheesy 80s Songs, Community: comment_fic, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, POV Danny "Danno" Williams, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: It was always acceptable to listen to a romantic Bon Jovi song with a friend since the greatness of Bon Jovi would overcome the romantic part. It was okay to listen to REO Speedwagon with a friend, even if the lyrics were a little too close to how you actually felt about said friend. Hell, even "Sexy Eyes" would be better, because then you could complain about how awful the song was.But listening to Lionel Richie and Diana Ross sing about their "endless love" was just a step too far, in Danny's opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, 'True love doesn't have a happy ending, because true love never ends.' (Divyesh Bhagat)": http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/786589.html?thread=101763485#t101763485
> 
> This went off in a ridiculous direction tangentially related to the prompt. I envisioned the guys listening to this station in Honolulu: http://1079koolgold.com. This story is also inspired by a line in the movie _Happy Gilmore_ that was included in the fic. The title is a modified version from lyrics in one of the songs they listen to.

Steve had dug out an old boombox which, miraculously, still worked and flipped through the stations until he finally found something he wanted to listen to.

Danny snickered as he heard the familiar keyboard notes that began REO Speedwagon's "Can't Fight This Feeling" starting to play. "What is it with you and cheesy '80s songs, babe?" he asked.

Steve sat down in the adjacent chair on the lanai and shrugged defensively. "It's a good song, Danny." Steve leaned down and turned up the volume.

"What started out as friendship has grown stronger..." the singer crooned. "I only wish I had the strength to let it show..."

Danny took a long sip of the beer he had been drinking. He didn't want to think about Steve in relation to a love ballad, but the lyrics were kind of spot-on to how he felt right now. Suspiciously so. Though, he supposed he couldn't blame Steve for wanting to listen to the radio on Valentine's Day.

This year, almost everyone they knew had a significant other or date for Valentine's Day. There was Kono and Adam, Lou and Renée, and Chin and Abby for the couples. Jerry had a date with some girl he met online, and Eric was going out with Noelani, the new medical examiner. Pretty much everyone was with someone, except for Steve and Danny, who were actually single at the same time.  _Fortuitously_  single at the same time, a voice in his head which sounded a lot like Kono said. Danny disregarded that voice, which was clearly the manifestation of his gradually developing insanity. Steve and him were hanging out as friends for the evening since otherwise they would be bored and lonely with all of the romance going on today.

Danny gazed away from the sunset towards his partner, who was lightly singing the cheesy love song. He noticed Danny staring at him and smiled fondly at him. Danny looked away towards the horizon, ignoring the goosebumps developing on his arm that had nothing to do with the balmy temperature. Despite himself, Danny started to tap his foot as he listened to the song. This was definitely an improvement on "Sexy Eyes."

"You know, this song is actually kind of catchy."

Steve chuckled. "Really?"

"It's better than that 'Sexy Eyes' one you wanted to listen to in the car one time."

"One more lonely night for me," Steve taunted in a sing-song voice. "I look up, what do I see..."

Danny fell into a fit of laughter. "Please, babe, make it stop!"

Steve shook his head. "One day, I will get you to admit that Dr. Hook is not that bad." He paused to take a sip of his beer.

"I'm telling you, that's never gonna happen."

The song changed, and Danny grinned as he recognized the opening to "Livin' on a Prayer." "Okay, now pay attention, my friend, since your musical education is clearly lacking." He turned up the volume a little on Steve's boombox. "This is what good 80s music sounds like."

Steve laughed. "Bon Jovi? You are so predictable."

"Shh." Danny wanted to hear the song. 

When the lyrics came on, Danny enthusiastically sang every word. Steve joined in during the chorus, to Danny's pleasant surprise.

The announcer said that they would be taking a break from "80s love song night," and Danny relaxed back against his chair.

After a couple of commercials, Steve spoke. "I can't believe this music is considered 'oldies.'"

Danny sighed. "It makes you feel ancient, doesn't it?"

Steve nodded, looking thoughtful and melancholy. "Are we really getting that old, Danny?"

Danny smiled sadly. "I think so." Today just reminded him how much. He was more than 40 years old and still had nobody to share his life with. That thing with Melissa wasn't built to last. She was so much younger than him, and he couldn't even tell her that he loved her. He didn't know how to say it to anyone but Steve, which was kind of a problem considering that Steve was just supposed to be his friend. Of course, the ship had sailed on Danny thinking of Steve that way a long time ago.

Danny finished off his first and last beer of the night. After the liver transplant, he couldn't even get drunk to deal with his stupid unrequited feelings.

The radio came back on, and the song that played was "Endless Love" from that movie with Brooke Shields that came out a long time ago.

Danny squirmed uncomfortably. It was always acceptable to listen to a romantic Bon Jovi song with a friend since the greatness of Bon Jovi would overcome the romantic part. It was okay to listen to REO Speedwagon with a friend, even if the lyrics were a little too close to how you actually felt about said friend. Hell, even "Sexy Eyes" would be better, because then you could complain about how awful the song was.

But listening to Lionel Richie and Diana Ross sing about their "endless love" was just a step too far, in Danny's opinion.

Danny stared out at the horizon. The sun had set, and the sky was a dark blue color. It was twilight, and the stars weren't quite shining yet.

"Babe, isn't us listening to this song a little weird?"

"What? Friends can listen to 'Endless Love' in the dark!" Steve didn't sound like he believed his own words.

Danny gazed at Steve for a long moment, watching as he fidgeted nervously while the sappy lyrics played in the background. He couldn't tell what Steve was thinking.

Danny licked his lips. "I really don't think they do, Steve. I can't imagine you doing this with Chin or Kono, for instance."

Steve kicked some sand with his foot and pouted down at the ground. "Do you want me to turn it off?"

Steve seemed weirdly reluctant to turn off the song. And he had been singing that REO Speedwagon song about falling in love with your friend under his breath and grinned right at Danny when he noticed that Danny saw him. All of the signs were pointing in a direction Danny had never imagined this evening taking.

Danny shook his head in response to Steve's question. "I'm not saying you have to turn it off. It's just.." He paused, letting out a worried sigh. He wasn't sure if he should really say what he wanted to, but Danny just had to get the words out. "If we're comfortable listening to 'Endless Love' in the dark, and on Valentine's Day, no less, maybe we're not just friends, you know?"

Steve stared up at him in shock, but there was a hell of a lot of longing in his expression. "Danny, are you saying--?"

Danny beamed. "I can't fight this feeling anymore."

Steve laughed, and then he stood up in front of Danny's chair. He leaned down towards Danny, as if he was about to kiss him, and then he paused, gently stroking Danny's cheek.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"I... this... I never imagined..." Steve sounded choked up, unable to complete sentences. Danny couldn't blame him. This was an amazing moment. "I think I just got my happy ending."

Danny pulled Steve closer by the back of the neck. "No you didn't. This isn't ever going to end." They kissed, and appropriately enough, when their lips met, Diana Ross and Lionel Richie sang the last words of the song:

_'Cause no one can deny_  
_This love I have inside_  
_And I'll give it all to you_  
_My love, my love, my love_  
_My endless love_  



End file.
